


Unique Like Snowflakes

by ScarletteFox718



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Shunk, Shunk Week 2017, This is pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 02:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletteFox718/pseuds/ScarletteFox718
Summary: Shiro gets Hunk to agree to go with him to Japan for Christmas break to visit/meet Shiro's family. But Shiro has a bigger surprise in store for his boyfriend.





	Unique Like Snowflakes

**Author's Note:**

> This little drabble was written for Shunk Week Day 1: Winter/Summer. I got this cute little idea in my head, so I went with it. Enjoy!

“The spectroscopy graph was so intense. Like, we realized that maybe there were a few more elements in the compound, but that reading was all over the place. There were definitely more than just a couple elements there. So we have to figure out a game plan to isolate them,” carried on the voice of Hunk. Shiro sipped at his hot chocolate, watching and listening to his boyfriend talk about his work in the field of biomedical engineering with a fond look on his face. He loved it when the Samoan talked about his passion, loved seeing the way his face just lit up with excitement over the smallest things that may not have even made sense to Shiro.

 

But they made sense to Hunk and that was enough for him.

 

Hunk was a big ball of warmth and inviting energy and love in Shiro’s eyes. Sure, he had his own issues, but he’d been the first one Shiro had come out to as gay - even before Keith which surprised everyone. It made sense in Shiro’s head, though, to come out to the guy you had a crush on first just to gauge his reaction to everything. And he’d not been disappointed.

 

Hunk had smiled at him, a huge, happy smile that spanned his face, as he wrapped his arms around Shiro and gave him a big hug. When Shiro had hugged back, the air had changed, and Shiro had been terrified that he’d just screwed up. Instead, Hunk pulled away, a nervous look on his face and had promptly asked him out.

 

The two have been together ever since. It’d been 3 years, and they were still going strong. They had cute dates, spent casual time together, debated, and talked about their hopes and dreams together. Sure, there were  _ other _ aspects of their relationship, but they weren’t the focus.The focus was how comfortable the two were with each other and how naturally they fit together.

 

“Shiro? Are you listening? Shoot… I bored you again with my talk, didn’t I?” Hunk bit his lip and clutched his hot chocolate closer, shifting nervously under the kotatsu. Shiro just chuckled and readjusted himself, knees not used to the position he sat in under his part of the kotatsu.

 

“I was listening, Hunk. I may not understand it, but I love letting you talk. I was just lost in the thought of how I ended up with someone as great as you.” Sure, it was sappy, but Shiro wasn’t perfect. Even he had his non-serious, sap moments. Hunk just shook his head with a smile on his face.

 

“You’re a corndog, Shiro. So what were the plans for today? Are there more sights to see? Japan is so interesting!” He changed the subject anyway, not wanting to bore Shiro further. The addressee hummed in contemplation as he glanced outside. He’d convinced Hunk to take Christmas vacation with him to Japan to visit his family and introduce them to his boyfriend. Not to mention, Shiro’s hidden agenda: show Hunk snow for the first time. Hunk had grown up in an island nation near the equator. Snow was essentially non-existent for the Samoan. He’d never seen it before. Shiro wanted to rectify this.

 

He got his wish.

 

Outside the window, large snowflakes were starting to fall. Shiro’s face broke out into large grin. He set aside his mug and stood, grabbing Hunk’s hand and tugging him toward the sliding door. 

 

“Come on, Hunk. I need to show you something. Come on! Hurry! Grab your slippers.” Hunk blinked in surprise, but he scrambled to follow his boyfriend.The two grabbed their slippers and Shiro led the way onto the wrap around porch. 

 

“Shiro what’s the ru- woah…” He stopped mid-question as his jaw dropped. Apparently, while the two were inside staying warm, snow had started falling on the ground, covering it in a light blanket. Hunk’s eyes were wide as his hot breath formed a cloud in front of him. Shiro stood off to the side, giant smile on his face as he watched Hunk. 

 

“It’s snow, Hunk. This is what snow looks like.” He was practically vibrating with the excitement of showing this off. Hunk, on the other hand, had tears forming in his eyes.

 

“It’s so… beautiful. Shiro, this is amazing. So this is actual, real life snow? Wow...I’ve only ever seen pictures. This is so much better…” Shiro moved over to wrap his arms around his boyfriend, nuzzling his head into Hunk’s neck. 

 

“You know the best part? Each snowflake is different. No two are the same. They’re all unique. Just like us and our love. We’re unique like snowflakes,” he chuckled. Hunk groaned but ended up laughing as he held Shiro close.

 

“God, you are such a sap, Takashi Shirogane. But that’s one of the  _ many _ things I love about you.” He tilted Shiro’s head up for a sweet kiss, delighting in the happy hum from the other.

  
“I love you, too, Hunk. Now, shall we wait for a few more hours for more to build up and stick before I show you how to snowball fight?” He grinned at his boyfriend, feelings of happiness and love circling them as they continued their vacation, the time together only serving to enhance their already strong love.


End file.
